The Dark Village
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Sebuah desa terkadang menyimpan sebuah kisah. Kisah yang bisa jadi mengerikan. Namun, di balik kengerian itu, cinta pun dapat bersemi. [AU]


_**Sasuke tak mengerti. **_

Ia berjalan masuk ke sebuah desa untuk melakukan penelitian mengingat peneliti adalah pekerjaannya selama kurun waktu dua tahun terakhir.

Namun, di antara segala lokus yang menjadi sasaran ia meneliti, ini adalah kawasan misterius yang amat membuat ia merinding saking penasaran.

_**Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti.**_

**oOo**

Senja telah usai tergantikan sang malam yang berlabuh datang. Memberikan kegelapan dengan sepintas cercah dari cahaya. Hanya dari sang rembulan bersama para bintang yang merupakan pasukannya. Di antara kegelapan, Sasuke menelusuri pinggiran sungai. Membawa sebuah tas besar di punggung seorang diri bukanlah hal mudah untuk dirinya yang tak pernah berlatih kekuatan fisik. Ia sangat tertatih-tatih hanya untuk mencapai penginapan yang terdapat di sudut desa. Meski demikian, Sasuke tidak bisa tidak dirundung gelisah. Terutama pasca menyadari bahwa desa ini telah lengang sedari tibanya ia di sini. Namun, tatkala rembulan pun mulai terlelap diselimuti awan, ia merasakan suatu keanehan. Manakala beberapa lentera di jalan dan lampu-lampu setiap rumah menyala menyebar terang. Seolah keheningan menjadi pecah. Seolah desa ini justru terbangun di kelam _malam_. Sasuke pun sadar, ia diikuti seseorang. Seseorang yang entah sejak kapan tertawa dengan suara yang menakutkan. Uchiha muda menoleh ke belakang. Teruntuk mendapati sesosok gadis dengan surai _indigo_ yang berkibar. Hingga setitik cahaya dari rembulan yang kembali nampak menaungi mereka berdua dan menunjukkan keseluruhan wajah yang tertawa. Wajah dibalut warna pualam, iris yang serupa rembulan, dan sebuah jahitan panjang di pipinya. Gadis itu tertawa, menunjukkan bibirnya yang juga dipenuhi jahitan. Tentu kontan saja membuat Sasuke menaruh ransel besarnya di atas rerumputan dan memilih seribu langkah menjauhi tempat tersebut.

"T-tolong! Tolong aku! Ada yang tidak beres dengan desa ini!" Napas pemilik oniks kian memburu.

Awalnya, Sasuke mengira makhluk tadi hanyalah satu keanehan yang ia temukan. Namun, tidak demikian. Ketika ia hendak meminta pertolongan, yang ada di sekelilingnya hanya makhluk-makhluk penghuni dunia sana yang entah apa sebabnya masih bergentayangan di dunia ini. Roh yang silih memenuhi kursi kedai, manusia setengah rubah yang menjual daging yang lantas dibeli oleh seorang pelanggan yang merupakan monster setengah ular, dan sebagainya.

'_Hosh! Hosh!'_ Dengan napas terengah Sasuke mencari tempat persembunyian di dalam semak belukar. Berharap ia tak lagi menemukan makhluk mengerikan semacam tadi atau justru hewan buas yang mendiami semak ini. Persetan dengan pekerjaan, atasannya pasti ingin ia mati karena serangan jantung!

Uchiha tampan itu menudungkan jubah putihnya. Berupaya menyembunyikan diri dengan itu. Sampai ia menoleh ke kiri.

"_Hihihi_. Ketemu!" Wajah Sasuke kala itu berada sekian inci saja dari wajah penuh jahitan yang tadi ia temui di sisi sungai. Wajah dengan mata membola dan seringai lebar yang kerap menghias wajahnya. Tubuh sang pemuda terasa lemas. Otot kakinya seolah menjadi disfungsi sehingga tak dapat ia gerakkan sama sekali.

Gadis, dilihat dari rupanya, boneka itu menunjukkan ransel milik sang Uchiha yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Masih dengan ekspresi sama, gadis boneka itu berkata riang, "Jangan takut, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan barangmu yang tertinggal."

"**GYAAA!"**

* * *

**The Black Village**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

SasuHina

AU/OoC

Senandung yang terlantun merdu namun mengerikan membuat lelap Sasuke lenyap entah ke mana. Kelopak putih sang pemuda terbuka untuk mendapati bahwa ia kini berada di atas ranjang seseorang dengan sebuah penerangan remang dari sebatang lilin yang tak cukup benderang. Di sisi kiri ranjang, di atas sebuah kursi goyang, seorang gadis duduk di atasnya. Kursi goyang yang berderit seiring gerakan pendulum seolah mengirama dengan nada-nada yang dinyanyikan sang gadis.

"Jangan melihatku jika itu hanya menakutimu." Gadis pemilik bola mata _lavender_ itu buka suara senada dengan terhentinya nyanyian dari mulutnya.

"Kau sudah terlalu lelah. Jadi, tidurlah lagi. Barang-barangmu telah kusimpan. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang hilang."

"_Ngh_." Sasuke ingin lari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu. Tapi, gadis boneka benar. Ia sudah terlalu lelah seusai perjalanan tadi. Sebelum jatuh terlelap. Sasuke masih dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara sang gadis.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Siapa namamu gerangan?"

Dengan kelopak mata yang telah berat dan memaksanya untuk menutup, Uchiha Sasuke membuka mulut. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Baik. Tidurlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Selamat tidur."

**oOo**

**BRUAKKK!**

Sasuke terlonjak bangun. Sebuah pukulan mengenai punggungnya dengan keras. Ia berbalik. Menangkap siluet seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan kimono putih dan hakama merah khas miko.

'_Tunggu, rambut dan mata itu ….'_

Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan suara. Tetapi, teriakkan dahsyat terlebih dahulu menginterupsi.

"**SIAPA KAU? KENAPA KAU ADA DI ATAS RANJANGKU, **_**HAH**_**!"**

'_Hinata? Tapi, sosoknya … dia manusia?'_

**oOo**

Sasuke memutar otak. Ia tak habis pikir. Apakah semalam tadi ia hanya bermimpi atau apa?

Ia melabuhkan pandangan pada sosok gadis _miko_ yang beberapa waktu lalu terlibat salah paham dan nyaris baku hantam dengannya. Nama sang gadis _miko_ adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan surai dan warna bola mata serupa Hinata sang gadis boneka.

"Maafkan aku. Desa ini memang diteror oleh sekumpulan monster dan hantu. Katanya, setiap malam di sini bergentayangan makhluk seperti itu. Anehnya, aku tidak pernah sadar bahwa di malam hari ada makhluk mengerikan seperti penduduk bilang."

Uchiha melipat tangan di depan dada. Matanya terpejam dengan analisis-analisis yang berterbangan di alam pikirnya. _'Jangan-jangan desa ini terinfeksi virus atau racun aneh yang mengubah wujud mereka di malam hari? Ataukah monster adalah kepribadian ganda yang mereka miliki tanpa mereka ketahui? Atau, ARGH! Terlalu banyak "atau" yang lain jika terus-menerus kupikirkan!'_

_PLEK …._

Sebuah punggung tangan yang hangat mendarat di kening sang pemuda. Begitu punggung tangan itu tak lagi menutupi pandangan Sasuke, sang pemuda tampan dapat melihat sosok Hinata lengkap dengan raut wajah khawatirnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Keringatmu banyak sekali."

Sasuke menelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. Menepis pikiran memusingkan sekaligus rasa terkejut akan sentuhan tiba-tiba dari Hinata.

"B-baiklah jika kau bilang begitu. _Eto_, aku belum tahu namamu."

Sasuke membelalak. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sudah mengatakan ini bukan, Hinata?"

"_Eh_? Kapan? Dan dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Sasuke dan Hinata saling lempar tatapan heran. Namun, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyudahi keheranan yang ada.

"Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan." Ia berucap singkat dan beranjak.

**oOo**

Di malam hari, Sasuke sadar bahwa penduduk mulai lenyap entah ke mana. Mereka seperti pergi secara bergerombol namun tak meninggalkan jejak kaki setiap kali Sasuke menyisir langkah mereka dan yang Sasuke dapatkan hanyalah desa yang lantas diisi makhluk-makhluk halus dengan rupa dan nama yang sama dengan penduduk desa.

**oOo**

Semakin sering berinteraksi, Sasuke sadar tak ada satu pun makhluk halus yang jahat. Sifat mereka sama dengan sifat para penduduk. Hangat, meskipun Sasuke adalah manusia utuh. Mereka tampak tak keberatan dengan keberadaan Sasuke di desa tersebut. Baik siang maupun malam, yang Sasuke rasakan dari hari ke hari adalah kenyamanan.

**oOo**

"Kau sedang apa, Hinata?" Sang pemuda _raven_ memangku dagu seraya memandangi jemari Hinata yang dengan lihai menarikan sebuah pemintal. Membuat boneka-boneka dari kain perca.

"Seperti yang terlihat, m-menjahit boneka. Pekerjaanku yang s-seungguhnya m-memang membuat boneka. Hanya saja keinginanku untuk mengusir para monster m-menjadikanku sebagai seorang _miko_." Sang gadis tampak tak terganggu sekalipun Sasuke menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar menjahit.

**oOo**

Di malam hari, Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata pergi entah ke mana. Kembali, sang pemuda berusaha mengejar. Akan tetapi, Hinata yang seolah tuli tak kunjung menoleh atau mengentikan langkahnya barang sebentar. Meninggalkan Sasuke di tikungan dengan rasa penasaran yang mendalam. Terduduk menghadap tikungan kala ia kehilangan jejak, ia justru dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"_Hihihi_. Selamat malam."

Oniks membola. Di belakang Sasuke telah berdiri Hinata dalam wujud bonekanya, dengan beberapa boneka di pelukannya. Boneka yang Hinata versi manusia buat di kala siang hari.

"U-untuk apa boneka-boneka itu, Hinata?"

Terkikik, Hinata menunjukkan boneka-boneka tersebut pada Sasuke secara jelas. Boneka yang ia lihat tadi siang adalah kumpulan boneka-boneka yang lucu dan manis yang terbuat dari kain diisi kapas. Namun, boneka yang Hinata versi gadis boneka tunjukkan saat ini adalah boneka-boneka rusak yang disimbahi darah yang terbuat dari kayu. Boneka keluarga yang terdiri dari satu ayah, ibu, dan seorang anak. Surai mereka berwarna merah dan hitam. Dengan bola mata seolah hendak mencuat ke luar.

"Akan ada pertunjukkan boneka di pusat desa. Ikutlah denganku. Aku harus lekas mengantarkan boneka-boneka ini."

Uchiha tak punya pilihan lain. Ia berlari mengikuti Hinata. Nyaris menubruk banyak makhluk yang ada andai saja makhluk-makhluk tersebut tidak lantas menjadi transparan untuk menghindarkan Sasuke dari tubrukkan.

Uchiha muda dan sang gadis boneka sampai di dekat sebuah anjung boneka. Di sana tampak seorang dalang. Ia tidak berkaki, tubuhnya hanya tinggal separuh dan separuhnya lagi adalah roda. Namanya Kankuro. Sasuke berdiri di sisi Hinata. Mencoba menikmati sajian yang disuguhkan sang dalang. Kotak musik yang mulai berbunyi. Membelah hiruk-pikuk dan mengheningkan keramaian hingga seluruh mata terpusat pada arena panggung. Kankuro memulai pertunjukkannya. Pertunjukkan yang ia namakan "Pertunjukkan Kegelapan dan Kematian". Judul yang bagi Sasuke, seorang manusia, sangat tidak pantas untuk diperdengarkan apalagi mengingat beberapa pengunjung masih anak-anak, meskipun mereka anak-anak monster. Akan tetapi, hikmah yang Sasuke ambil adalah ia dapat melihat Hinata versi boneka tersenyum. Bukan tertawa seram atau terkikik mengerikan. Kali ini tersenyum. Sekalipun alasan ia tersenyum adalah cerita yang Kankuro sajikan, yang sama sekali tidak lucu atau apa pun yang mengundang senyuman. Setidaknya, ia sadar, Hinata versi gadis boneka dan manusia sama. Memiliki perasaan dan dapat berekspresi. Menunjukkan sisi manis mereka.

**oOo**

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke seolah tenggelam dalam kedamaian yang diberikan desa itu kepadanya. Tak peduli dengan keanehan yang ada, tak peduli bahwa ia tinggal dengan makhluk-makhluk dunia sana. Sasuke tak mengerti. Inikah yang khalayak sebut sebagai _kerasukan_?

Ia tak mengerti. Rasa nyaman seolah mendiami kampung halaman sendiri mulai menelusup relungnya. Menyentuh kalbu. Menanamkan kesadaran baru. Ia merasa bahagia melihat tawa penduduk di desa ini. Bahagia mendapati bahwa eksistensinya disambut tangan terbuka oleh manusia maupun makhluk yang ada di malam hari.

_Hingga suatu ketika, kebenaran terungkap._

**oOo**

Banyaknya dukungan terhadap peningkatan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata memantapkan hati Uchiha untuk menyatakan sebuah rasa. Rasa cinta. Keinginan bersama. Hal-hal manis yang diharapkan para muda. Gelora bercinta? Sepertinya.

Maka, di siang hari, Sasuke sengaja mengejutkan Hinata yang tengah merajut. Sang gadis awalnya kesal. Akan tetapi, sangat bahagia dengan apa yang ia dengar selanjutnya.

"K-katakan sekali lagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sebuah deheman dan ulangan kalimat terdengar. "Kubilang, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau bersanding denganku?"

"T-tapi, aku _miko_! Aku … aku. Aku juga ingin bersanding denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Senyuman bahagia terlukis tulus di wajah keduanya. Mereka saling tatap. Membuat waktu seolah terhenti untuk mereka. Demi mereka.

Uchiha lekas merogoh saku. Menunjukkan sebuah benda di depan wajah Hinata.

"K-kalung? Sasuke-_kun_, benda itu tak pantas untukku. Bukankah itu mahal?"

"Uang tak akan membeli cinta. Lagipula ini benda yang ibuku berikan untuk calon istriku."

Mendengar kata _'calon istri'_, sang Hyuuga bersurai _indigo_ memekik. Ada buncah bahagia yang membludak di hatinya. Ia membiarkan jemari Sasuke berada dekat, sesekali tak disengaja bersentuhan dengan lehernya. Sejoli yang diikat cinta itu berwajah cerah. Namun, sesuatu lantas terjadi. Hal yang mengobrak-abrik segala kebahagiaan yang nyaris utuh tercipta. Kalung yang Sasuke kenakan di leher Hinata membuat sang gadis berteriak meronta kesakitan. Oniks membelalak. Terutama ketika melihat kulit Hinata terlihat berubah menjadi kulit rajutan. Uchiha tak mengerti, pikirannya spontan menjadi kusut. Bukankah Hinata yang ini manusia? Bukankah Hinata yang setiap malam dilihatnya dalam wujud boneka hanyalah Hinata lain yang terinfeksi semacam virus yang membuat ia menjadi monster?

Kesadaran menyeruak kala itu. Ya, Uchiha sadar. Hinata bukanlah manusia setengah monster atau terinfeksi monster atau memiliki kepribadian ganda seumpama yang Sasuke analisis. Bukan itu.

Karena, Hinata … adalah monster, atau hantu, seutuhnya.

"_Tasukete_, Sasuke-_kun_. _Ugh_!" Hinata menelungkup menahan rasa sakit sedang sang Uchiha tampak masih tak percaya dengan analisis yang berkelebat di benaknya sesaat lalu.

Butuh waktu sekian detik ke depan hingga Sasuke bereaksi terhadap panggilan Hinata. Ia menghampiri sang gadis dengan tergesa dan bergegas membuka kalung tersebut. Tak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa setelahnya. Keduanya menelan banyak tanya untuk diri mereka sendiri. Pertanyaan yang tak dapat disampaikan secara gamblang.

**oOo**

Di malam hari, Sasuke berpura-pura terlelap. Ia sadar Hinata dalam bentuk gadis boneka datang ke kamarnya dan mendekati meja terletaknya sebuah kalung di sana. Namun, kalung tersebut tak dapat ia sentuh. Gadis boneka tak menyerah, ia mencoba meraih kalung tersebut dengan jemarinya. Sayang, kilatan petir muncul dari kalung tersebut. Membentuk semacam tameng yang membuat sang gadis tak dapat melakukan upaya lebih dari itu. Dalam diam, Sasuke menyaksikan malam itu dengan kecamuk dalam hati. Ia tahu di dalam kalung tersebut tersimpan sebuah jimat pelindung.

Sasuke tak ingin berpikir apa pun. Ia menolak otaknya memproses kejadian yang ia saksikan. Ia tak tahan melihat jahitan di jemari Hinata terbuka. Membuat gumpalan kapas bercampur darah berjatuhan ke atas lantai.

**oOo**

Secara diam-diam sejak malam itu, Sasuke memulai sebuah penelitian berkaitan dengan fakta tentang Hinata termasuk penduduk lain di desa Konoha. Yang mengejutkan, hipotesis yang ia dapat membuat Uchiha tak lagi memandang seluruh komponen di dalam Konoha dengan cara pandang yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Hari demi hari terlewati, sikap Sasuke mulai berubah. Ia seakan membentuk tameng untuk dirinya sendiri agar tak lagi terlarut dalam kebahagiaan yang desa Konoha sodorkan untuknya. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke tahu sudah saatnya ia mengungkap kebenaran. Sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri keanehan yang ada.

**oOo**

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Sasuke, sepengetahuan Hinata, tak pernah bicara dengan nada sedingin balok es layaknya saat ini. Ia selalu berkata dengan suara lembut. Penuh cinta di dalamnya. _Lavender_ Hinata terpaku. Tak menunjukkan tanggapan apa pun.

"Kau _miko_, bukan?"—'_Atau setidaknya kau ingin menjadi miko ketika kau masih hidup. Bukan begitu, Hinata_?'

Uchiha mengarahkan pandangan lurus pada Hinata. Dengan sirat yang tak pernah Hinata terima selama ini. "Kau ingin mendamaikan desa ini dari teror monster dan hantu. Iya, 'kan?"

Kepala Hinata yang sebelumnya tertunduk lesu kini terangkat. Ada gurat pertanyaan yang tercemin dari sepasang _lavender_. Namun, ada pula gurat keteguhan yang terpancar. Keduanya menjadi satu dalam satu tatapan.

"Iya, t-tentu saja."

**oOo**

"Maksudmu, s-seluruh hantu yang ada di desa ini adalah seluruh penduduk desa termasuk aku? I-itu tidak mungkin!" Sang _miko_ berteriak. Kakinya menghentak dengan kepalan tangan yang terarah ke depan.

Oniks Sasuke tak berubah. Tetap dingin dan datar. Begitu tenang laksana luaran sungai. Senyuman getir terkembang melihat Hinata memandang kedua telapaknya dengan gelisah.

"Tidak! Aku nyata! Aku manusia! Aku akan menjadi seorang _miko_ dan memusnahkan monster yang ada di sini!"

"Kalian tidak nyata. Kalian menginginkan kehidupan dan menjebakku sejak aku tiba di desa ini dengan ilusi kalian. Kalian akan musnah. Tidak. Kalian memang telah musnah."

"Selamat tinggal, Hinata. Dirimu yang di malam hari menakutkan pada awalnya. Tapi, sosokmu itulah yang tak kusangka … akan kucintai sedemikian dalamnya. Berat berpisah denganmu. Namun, itu yang terbaik. Kembalilah ke duniamu, dunia kalian yang sepatutnya."

Ucapan yang Sasuke katakan silih menusuk perasaan Hinata. Di sisi lain, memberikan sang Hyuuga remaja sebuah kesadaran. Kesadaran yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis berparas manis tersebut. Kesadaran bahwa ia tak lagi hidup. Kesadaran bahwa ia dan para penduduk bukanlah manusia. Kesadaran bahwa segalanya hanyalah bayang semu belaka.

Kesadaran itu kian jelas. Kian jelas di benak Sasuke selaras ia kian sering mengucap kebenaran yang ada.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ …." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Di wajahnya tersirat ketakutan, kepanikan, kehampaan, dan ketidakpercayaan. Tubuh sang Hyuuga mulai berubah menjadi serpihan abu. Terbang dibawa angin lalu hilang ditelan waktu.

"Kita akan berpisah …?" Hyuuga muda melirih.

Sebelum seluruh tubuh Hinata tak lagi ada, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan sang gadis. Membawanya dalam sebuah dekap perpisahan.

"Ya, sementara waktu. Suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu kembali di alam sana. Aku berjanji."

"Sa—"

Sasuke mengunci bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sebuah ikrar terucap. Dengan simbol berupa kecupan. Air muka Hinata berdalih. Ia menderai air mata. Akan tetapi, ada sebusur senyuman yang tampak di bibirnya.

"_Ukh_, selamat tinggal. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun." Frasa terakhir dari Hinata ketika bibir mereka tak lagi bersentuhan mengakhiri segalanya.

Mengakhiri hari-hari Sasuke yang seolah mimpi, atau memang hanya berupa mimpi. Namun, suara Hinata masih terngiang di telinganya. Suara yang menancapkan ikrar yang Sasuke buat di dalam hati sang pemuda.

"_**Berjanjilah, Sasuke. Kita akan bertemu lagi**__."_

**oOo**

Dengan itu kelopak putih Sasuke terbuka. Ia tidak berada di mana pun terkecuali di depan sebuah gerbang usang yang merupakan pintu masuk ke sebuah desa. Desa yang telah hancur. Reruntuhan bangunan, batang pohon yang tinggal setengah, dan lumut-lumut yang mulai merambat menjadi pemandangan yang memiriskan hati. Uchiha muda membuka sebuah buku yang ia tempatkan di saku. Tertera di sana alkisah dari desa ini. Desa kegelapan. Desa yang dipenuhi harapan yang melapuk diterpa badai yang dengan kejam memusnahkan segala organisme yang ada. Maka tinggallah di sini kumpulan harapan yang bergentayang. Membentuk kehidupan lain yang dinamakan ketiadaan.

Sasuke melangkah memasuki desa tersebut. Hingga ia tiba di depan sebuah kediaman kecil yang beberapa hari lalu ia huni bersama seorang gadis. Gadis boneka pun gadis _miko_. Kaki jenjang Sasuke merasuk ke dalam puing-puing menyedihkan. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah mesin pemintal yang tampak masih utuh meski pernah dihantam kencangnya badai. Di atas meja pemintal itulah terdapat sebuah kalung. Kalung yang Uchiha kenakan pada leher gadisnya yang tercinta, Hyuuga Hinata. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin hati berisikan jimat pelindung yang mengawali gerbang kebenaran. Kalung yang tak dapat ia kenakan di leher sang gadis.

Ia meraih kalung itu, menyetuhkan jemarinya di permukaan kalung. Mengecap napak kulit Hinata yang tersisa di kalung tersebut. Ia menengadah, menemukan langit yang terlihat menaungi puing tak beratap. Kelopak sang pemuda tertutup. Dalam bisikkan yang dihantarkan angin, ia berdoa.

"Beristirahatlah dalam kedamaian, Hinata."

**FIN**

* * *

**Omake**

Sasuke merasa bodoh. Ia kembali ke laboratorium dengan sebuah cerita dan berharap rekan-rekannya akan percaya. Namun, hanya gelak tawa dan tatapan heran yang ia dapatkan seolah ia usai minum arak hingga mabuk atau bahkan menjadi gila akibat misi kali ini. Sang peneliti muda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di laboratorium. Memijat pelipisnya sendiri dan berharap rekan-rekannya itu enyah, tentu tidak serius.

Seorang pemuda bersurai layaknya nanas hitam mendekat dan menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Jangan kecewa seperti itu. Setidaknya pasti akan ada yang percaya ceritamu itu."

Oniks melirik bosan. "Kau percaya dengan ceritaku, Shikamaru?"

"Tidak." Sang keturunan peneliti ulung, Nara Shikamaru menunjukkan sebuah senyuman kaku. Membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan menghela napas.

Ia baru saja akan beranjak dari sofa menuju meja berkas-berkas andai ia tak menangkap sebuah siluet familiar yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu laboratorium satu.

Seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_, berbola mata _lavender_, dan berkulit pualam. Ia mengenakan setelah peneliti serupa Sasuke.

Oniks dan _lavender_ berserobok. Wajah keduanya merona merah. Sang gadis membungkukkan tubuh ke arah Sasuke.

"Dia siapa?" Sasuke bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa ceritamu sama sekali tidak dipercaya?"

Telengan menimpali Shikamaru yang justru balik bertanya ketimbang menjawab.

"Nama gadis itu Hyuuga Hinata. Dia manusia dan merupakan peneliti baru selama kau pergi. Kau bisa dicap jahat jika gadis itu sampai tahu ceritamu!"

Mulut Sasuke terbuka. Ia berharap kali ini ia benar-benar berada di alam nyata. Sudah cukup ia berada dalam kefanaan akibat makhluk halus. Namun, seandainya benar Hinata adalah nyata dan ia berada di kenyataan. Mungkin pertemuan mereka selanjutnya adalah sambungan kisah dari kisahnya dengan Hinata di desa Konoha. Jika benar demikian, ia berharap kalung turun-temurun yang sang ibu berikan dapat ia kenakan kali ini pada Hinata. Kalung yang merupakan simbol dari ia untuk sang calon istri.

_FIN_

—**Grey Chocolate, 2013**

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
